LOCO POR TI
by Stear's Girl
Summary: SONGFIC.- Terry, con el corazón aún atormentado, escribe una importante carta que en el futuro acabará cambiando su vida.


**DISCLAIMER: ****Como siempre, los personajes son propiedad de sus autoras, y la canción en la que se basa este songfic es un clásico de la canción catalana llamado "Boig Per Tu", original del grupo Sau y recientemente versionada por Shakira.**

* * *

.-

Escuchando esta conocida canción en catalán pensé que sería ideal para Terry y su "_Cara Pigada_" (que es como se dice "Pecosa" en catalán). Why not?

**En la tierra húmeda escribo  
nena, estoy loco por ti  
me paso los días  
esperando la noche  
**

¡Hay qué ver! Hace ya varios meses que terminamos nuestra relación, pero me sigue doliendo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Sólo la noche, el teatro, el escenario; me dan un poco de vida. Sumergirme en universos ficticios, y representar personajes heroicos que triunfan sobre cualquier adversidad, resultan para mí una válvula de escape; una cuerda de dónde asirme para no sucumbir. He hecho de todo, intento superarlo; pero cada segundo de mi vida estás presente, y el parque cercano al teatro está lleno de marcas en los árboles que dicen tu nombre y lo loco que estoy por ti.

Hace rato, quizás durante la función, llovió. Y ahora que salga a la calle escribiré tu nombre en el aromático barro, como si fuera arena de playa bañada por la espuma del mar. Otra forma de exorcisarme.

**Como te puedo amar  
si de mí estás tan lejos?  
servil y acabado  
loco por ti**

Dicen que la distancia es el olvido, pero no es verdad. Yo tengo un compromiso con Susana, tú estás a miles de kilómetros, rompimos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y aun no puedo arrancarme tu recuerdo... en suma, estoy completamente jodido. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas porque fui yo quien lo dispuso así.

Tanto odio hacia mi padre para acabar igual: dejándome llevar por otros para hacer _"lo correcto"_, que no siempre es _"lo mejor"_. Él no permitió que mi madre me criara, y su maldita esposa nunca me ha tratado bien, pero ante la sociedad es el caballero de honor que ha cumplido con su bastardo proporcionándole una vida de rico que jamás habría tenido con su madre. ¿Y de qué sirvió?

**Sé muy bien que desde este bar  
yo no puedo llegar donde estás  
pero dentro de mi copa veo  
reflejada tu luz  
me la beberé  
servil y acabado  
loco por ti**

Hoy, como cada noche, acabada la función me dirijo al bar donde cada día intento ahogar mis penas en alcohol. Y es un círculo vicioso, porque cuanto más bebo, en vez de olvidarte, recuerdo cada detalle tuyo con mayor intensidad. Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto: beber no me llevará a donde tú estás ni solucionará nuestros problemas, pero entre la charla de los parroquianos y las copas que van y vienen he encontrado otro medio de evasión. Aquí no me conoce nadie, y eso es relajante para mí.

Por otro lado, me han contado que Albert era tu _"Príncipe de la Colina"_. ¿Entonces nos ha estado tomando el pelo a todos? ¿El vagabundo y cuidador del zoo era en realidad tu millonario "bisabuelo"? ¡Pero qué cabrón el tío! ¡No ne lo puedo creer!

También he sabido que Albert impidió que te casaran a la fuerza con el asqueroso de Neal, ¡y eso de seguro fue algo épico! Lo que ya no me gusta es que te vayas a casar con él, pero así como tú respetaste mi decisión, yo haré lo mismo. Puede que, con mi habitual sarcasmo, hasta vaya a vuestra boda.

**Cuando no estés por la mañana  
las lágrimas se perderán  
entre la lluvia  
que caerá hoy**

Oh, ¡mierda! Son las tres de la madrugada y debo volver a mi hogar con Susana. Esa mujer que me ha salvado la vida, pero por la que no he hecho nada, ni siquiera otorgarle la dignidad de esposa. Tampoco me lo ha exigido, pero sé que algún día deberé pedir su mano y rehacer mi vida... sin embargo ahora sencillamente no puedo.

Esta noche llovió a cántaros, haciendo un alegre ruido que en otros tiempos felices llenaba de calor mi corazón... sobre todo aquellos momentos en que compartí contigo la vista de la lluvia. Saber que esos días no volverán me está destrozando por dentro, pero si algo bueno tiene la lluvia es que bajo ella sientes como que lavas tus penas.

**Me quedaré atrapado  
ebrio de esta luz,  
servil y acabado  
loco por ti**

Se siente bien estar bajo la lluvia; sobre todo porque puedes romper a llorar abiertamente y nadie lo notará porque las lágrimas se confunden con el agua caída del cielo, y los pocos transeúntes que se suelen ver durante un chaparrón están muy ocupados tratando de guarecerse de la lluvia.

Tras unos minutos llorando amargamente, decido que es hora de volver a casa. Aunque haya sido una experiencia muy difícil, el llorar bajo la lluvia me ha quitado parte del peso que llevaba encima; y encamino mis pasos a casa con el firme propósito de no albergar más esperanzas contigo y no beber más. Después de todo, tratar de volver el tiempo atrás solamente es hacer el tonto.

**Sé muy bien que desde este bar  
yo no puedo llegar donde estás  
pero dentro de mi copa veo  
reflejada tu luz  
me la beberé  
servil y acabado  
loco por ti...**

Sé que debo hacer caso a mi madre, y a mis amigos del teatro; y debo olvidarte. Pero lo que ellos no entienden es que esto no es coser y cantar: llevará su tiempo, pero lo lograré.

Amanece de nuevo y estoy en la puerta de mi casa. Entraré con sigilo, y con un poco de suerte, Susana no lo notará.

Pero ahí está. Guapa, serena y preocupada. No me reprocha en absoluto, simplemente me tiende sus brazos desde la silla de ruedas derramando un par de lágrimas. Tal vez pensó que me había pasado algo.

Al sentir su cálido abrazo me doy cuenta de que, si bien tardaré mucho en recuperarme, lo lograré porque ella será mi apoyo. Y cuando mis heridas hayan sanado, podré ofrecerle un anillo para presentarla ante todos como mi esposa. Así será.

Con cariño

Terry

PD.- No te enviaré esta carta ahora mismo, lo haré dentro de unos meses -o años-, junto con la invitación a mi boda con Susana.

**FIN**

©MorenetaC/Stear's Girl

* * *

,-

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.


End file.
